The Wonderful 101 (Game)
The Wonderful 101 is a “mass-hero” action game developed by Platinum Games and published by Nintendo, and released exclusively for the Wii U. As Wonder-Red, leader of the Wonderful 101 you will unite your band of Wonderful Ones to morph into powerful transformations such as a fist, sword, glider, gun, and more to battle invaders throughout Blossom City and across the world. The Wonderful 100-—and YOU-—are the city's best weapon. Features *Unite your horde of heroes to morph into powerful weapons to crush the invaders or to synthesize into bridges, chains and other objects that help you make it through the world’s different environments. *Clobber bad guys with deep and engaging combat. String together combos, dynamically switch between Unite Morphs, defend and evade alien attacks and rack up points to earn the best scores and rewards. *Explore each stage to find helpless citizens and recruit them to join your army of heroes. The more heroes you gather, the more powerful your Unite Morphs will become. *Fight alongside friends in five-player local co-op multiplayer. Each player controls a Wonderful One character and pummels enemies with a unique Unite Morph. *At the in-game shop, you can spend the valuable O Parts you earn fighting aliens to upgrade or buy entirely new Unite Morphs. Story To view the entire plot, see List of Operations. In The Wonderful 101, Earth becomes under attack from an invasion of enormous aliens called the "GEATHJERK", and the only thing that can protect the planet is the titular group of superheroes. Unfortunately, the aliens are too powerful to fight individually, so the heroes must work together. These uniquely different heroes can morph together into powerful weapons to crush their invaders or get through the environment. Gameplay The player controls a crowd of superheroes from an isometric viewpoint and can turn them into various objects called "Unite Morphs". As levels progress, players must explore each stage to find helpless citizens and recruit them to join their army of heroes. The more heroes you gather, the greater your special morph powers can be. Players can use "Unite Morph" forms to battle off enemies, solve puzzles or traverse the environment at the cost of depleting the player's battery meter. The meter can be recharged by performing normal attacks or by picking up batteries dropped by a defeated enemy. Enemies will also drop "O parts", the in-game currency used to buy upgrades, new "Unite Morph" abilities and items. To transform your mass of heroes, you draw with the Wii U GamePad's touchscreen or right analog stick the corresponding symbol of a form, such as an “L” for a gun or a squiggly line for a whip. The GamePad can also be used to see things from a traditional third-person angle and explore tighter environments better, such as indoors. Modes The single-player campaign is broken between levels. Each level ends with a grade depending on a number of factors, such as how long it took you to complete and how much damage you took. In addition to a single-player mode, The Wonderful 101 has a cooperative mode that supports up to five players, with one person utilizing the GamePad and the four others using the Pro Controller. Unite Morphs *Hand *Sword *Gun *Whip *Hammer *Claws *Bomb *Naginata *Boomerang *Bow-and-arrow *Goggles *Drill *Ladder *Glider *Bridge *Gelatin (referred to as "Unite Guts") *Spring *Ball *Rocket Characters Main Playable *Wonder-Red *Wonder-Blue *Wonder-Green *Wonder-Pink *Wonder-Yellow *Wonder-White *Wonder-Black *Luka Alan Smithee Non-playable *Citizens *Laurence Nelson (only playable during Missions 001 and 002 of Operation 006-B, and an unlockable character) *Alice MacGregor (can't be played as normally, but is an unlockable character) *James Shirogane (can't be played as normally, but is an unlockable character) *P-Star (only playable during Operation 007-B) Enemies *The Geathjerk *Prince Vorkken *Chewgi *Vijounne *Laambo *Wanna *You-Hough *Diedough-Goo *Dough-Goo *Dahkats *Hoedown *Nyerk Unaffiliated *Immorta Cast Director's Edition Trailer Differences *The Japanese version shows Marianna Kretzulesco's buttocks and shirt. This is later omitted in the English version. *Until there was a fight scene between Red and Blue, the Japanese version presents Blue's talksprite; however, Red's talksprite is presented in the English version. In game, Red's talksprite shows "..." instead of arguing of Blue. *One of the scenes shows Vijounne, smoothing her body. This is later replaced by Vijounne's intro appearance in the American version itself. **Otherwise, the scene from the Japanese version of the director's trailer is mildly inappropriate to American audiences. *Immorta's breasts (which is covered with her armour) and buttocks are zoomed in, then was omitted in the English version. *The Japanese version of the video is slightly longer than the English version's. Censorship/Dubbing Cuts After its European release, the Japanese release of The Wonderful 101 contains some differences in game. *One particular difference is the close-up scene of Wonder-Pink's panties on Operation 002. This scene was replaced with Pink, winking at the fourth wall, instead. *The Japanese version of the game does use Japanese phrases that contains strong language, unlike its English release. Wonder-Blue does use strong language in the Japanese version, such as . *It is speculated that the Japanese version of The Wonderful 101's playthrough is a wee longer than its European and North American versions, because of its dialogue in cutscenes, depending on the characters' emotional sprites. One example is Pink's Japanese and English dialogue in the Wonderful 100's first encounter with Jergingha, via Operation 009-C. The English version shows Pink's normally angry sprite; but in the Japanese version, her sprite is shown winking happily when wielding her whip. Bonuses A soundtrack will be slated to be released in September 15, 2014, the same date as the North American version was released. Found Connections Bayonetta 2 *The Wonderful 101's victory themes are heard in the news flash in the Prologue. *Red's quote, "Diplomacy has failed" creates a reference for Bayonetta and Rodin. *Wonder-Toy's name-redubbed as Wonder Toys-can be found as a store in the Prologue. *Wonder-Blue's Valiantium Blade is referenced as Valiance's signature weapon. The description says that it "is prophesized to one day assist a team of over a hundred heroes in saving humanity from an invading evil"; it's defining The Wonderful 101. Super Smash Bros. The six main Wonderful Ones make cameos as trophies, as revealed on May 5, 2014, when Sakurai revealed Wonder-Red's trophy on Miiverse. The theme of Jergingha's Final Form's boss battle plays on the Mario Galaxy Stage, as well as Roll Out, Wonderful 100! Battle in the Blossom City Burbs on Pilotwings. Both songs need to be unlocked by CD. The secret characters Bayonetta, Jeanne, and Rodin make appearances as well, with the former appearing as a downloadable character while the latter two appear as trophies (though Bayonetta needs to be downloaded first to unlock the trophies). Although Bayonetta can assume her appearance from her debut game (which was also her look in The Wonderful 101), she and the other two appear in their Bayonetta 2 redesigns, and their trophies do not mention their appearances in The Wonderful 101. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, we get to see Wonder-Red and Wonder-Blue as Spirits. Nier: Automata Spoilers for Nier: Automata. Nier Automata only have at least one reference from The Wonderful 101: it is that 9S's arm is a magnet to mechanical junk, while dealing with Eve. Early Development See The History of The Wonderful 101. Reception Marketing Sales The Wonderful 101 was a financial bomb in Europe and Japan, with 30,000 Japanese copies in total. The game only have commercials online, therefore, there were no television commercials that promote the game. Not only does the poor managing of advertising affect The Wonderful 101, but the competition is weak. Future Director Hideki Kamiya is thinking about porting The Wonderful 101 onto the Nintendo Switch, but no later news have been reported. Trivia *The team title, Team Wonderful, is the staple of Platinum Games' tradition of naming groups of workers in the company, since Clover Studios was shut down. **"Team Wonderful" and Viewtiful Joe's "Team Viewtiful" have their names written in gratuitous kanji. *''The Wonderful 101'' was released on the same date as Devil May Cry; in this case, August 23rd. **''Devil May Cry'' is also Hideki Kamiya's directorial work. *''The Wonderful 101'' is the first original Platinum Games title to be released on a Nintendo console. This honor goes to Platinum Games' title, Astral Chain, as the second original Nintendo title by Platinum. Gallery Whip attack.jpg Slash attack.jpg Dragon Ship.jpg Screenshot4.jpg Crunch Cakes.jpg External Links *Official site *Wikipedia article Category:Game Category:The Wonderful 101